Nouveau Lycée
by Mana2702
Summary: Eleanor décide de s'inscrire au lycée dans la nouvelle ville où elle arrive avec sa mère. Mais comment affronter la rentrée quand on est une vampire et qu'elle n'est pas sensée se trouver ici ? [Byzantium]


_**Pour le défi 65 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions il fallait répondre au thème : c'est la rentrée, votre personnage arrive dans un nouveau collège : entre tous ces visages inconnus comment va-t-il s'adapter à cette nouvelle année ? Placez les mots « fenêtre », « balcon » et « plante ».**_

_**On m'a gentiment permis de remplacer le collège par le lycée.**_

* * *

Eleanor Webb n'était pas une adolescente comme les autres. Depuis des siècles elle passait de ville en ville avec sa mère Clara, elles étaient des vampires. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient constamment en mouvement car Clara avait « volé » l'opportunité de devenir une vampire. Normalement seuls certains hommes de la haute société britannique étaient autorisés à le devenir. Mais comme la brune était gravement malade et qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, elle s'était rendue dans la fameuse grotte secrète qui permettait de se transformer. Elles étaient pourchassées depuis par une organisation secrète de vampires, ceux qui désignaient les hommes dignes de se transformer ou non. Eleanor était fatiguée de cette vie, elle avait été transformée par décision de sa mère car l'adolescente s'était faite violer par un homme qui avait contracté la syphilis, Eleanor aurait donc été condamnée. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc traversé les siècles, allant de ville en ville au fur et à mesure de leurs victimes. L'adolescente n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, elle avait donc commencé à écrire ses mémoires, même si c'était contre les règles. Elles devaient normalement se faire discrètes et ne jamais révéler leur secret. Clara était prostituée avant de se transformer, et elle continuait de pratiquer cette profession pour gagner de l'argent, en plus comme ça elle était hors des registres officiels, elle était invisible. C'était donc là qu'elles en étaient, dans une petite ville balnéaire d'Angleterre. Clara leur avait dégoté un logement grâce à Noël, un client seul, timide et désespéré. Il les avait invitées à venir séjourner dans sa pension de famille, le Byzantium, qui n'avait pas eu de clients depuis des années. Clara avait transformé les lieux en bordel, au moins ici le lieu reprenait un peu vie.

* * *

Même si Eleanor n'était pas obligée de suivre une scolarité car elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, elle avait tenu à s'inscrire au lycée. Ainsi elle n'était pas toute la journée au Byzantium à entendre les filles en train de travailler. En plus Clara avait formellement interdit à ses « filles » de parler ou même d'approcher la jeune blonde. Eleanor entra dans le lycée, elle avait rencontré un jeune homme de son âge un soir dans un restaurant, Franck. Il était atteint d'une leucémie le pauvre. Il y avait deux lycées dans la ville, peut-être que le jeune roux serait dans l'autre. Eleanor avançait donc dans le large couloir, tenant ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait tous ces visages inconnus, tous ces élèves qui la jugeaient sans même la connaître. Eleanor soupira et regarda son emploi du temps ainsi que le plan de l'établissement. Elle se dirigea comme elle pouvait et tomba sur la bonne salle. Elle entra et alla s'installer au fond de la classe. Le cours commença, même si elle n'écoutait pas, elle se contentait de continuer d'écrire ses mémoires.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner elle aperçut Franck. Il était assis à une table et discutait avec d'autres élèves. Eleanor se dirigea seule vers une table et s'y assit. Elle mangea donc tranquillement en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle mangea rapidement et partit ensuite pour la bibliothèque de l'établissement. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée saugrenue, après tout elle était mieux seule dans son coin. Ici elle se sentait trop à part, elle avait l'impression que les gens savaient qui elle était. Elle alla à son cours suivant, Franck était là. Il lui sourit :

-Ah tu es là !

-Oui, bonjour.

Elle commença à discuter avec lui et le professeur commença la leçon.

Eleanor rentra au Byzantium le soir. Elle passa à côté des plantes artificielles de l'entrée et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs et alla ensuite sur le balcon. La jeune femme aimait regarder le coucher de soleil sur la mer. La côte était belle, bien que la ville la bordant était quasiment à l'abandon, tout y était délabré. Elle regarda donc le soleil disparaître et rentra en fermant la fenêtre derrière elle. La blonde soupira en entendant sa voisine de chambre en pleins ébats. L'adolescente avait hâte que tout cela change, elle espérait que ça s'arrête un jour.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard Eleanor avoua son secret à Franck. Le jeune homme accepta plutôt bien l'idée en disant qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. L'année scolaire continuait et à par Franck, Eleanor n'avait pas d'amis. Elle n'allait pas avec lui quand il parlait à d'autres élèves, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mélanger aux autres. Toutefois leur vie bascula une fois de plus lorsque Franck montra les mémoires d'Eleanor à un de leur professeur. Celui-ci alla voir Clara, et la jeune femme fut obligée de le tuer pour que leur secret soit préservé. Il allait encore falloir partir, mais cette fois Eleanor ne voulait pas, elle voulait rester ici avec Franck. Au même moment les membres de la confrérie secrète de vampires les rattrapèrent et essayèrent de les tuer. Eleanor en avait assez, elle n'avait même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son année scolaire avant que tout dérape à nouveau. Elle emmena Franck pour le transformer car il était gravement blessé et risquait de mourir. De son côté Clara tua celui qui voulait l'éliminer et partit avec un vampire qui l'avait aidée. Elle était triste de laisser sa fille derrière elle mais elle savait qu'il était temps, que maintenant Eleanor ne suivrait plus sans broncher.

* * *

Une fois que Franck fut transformé les adolescents décidèrent de finir l'année scolaire. Après seulement ils partiraient. Eleanor voulait au moins accomplir ça : faire une année scolaire comme toutes les adolescentes à travers le monde. Elle voulait obtenir un diplôme, même si il ne lui servirait à rien, car les deux adolescents étaient dans leur dernière année de lycée. Ils continuèrent donc d'étudier soigneusement, ils étaient de très bons élèves, et tous les deux ensemble ils étaient encore meilleurs.

Eleanor avait fait le choix que tous les visages, à part celui de Franck et ceux des professeurs, lui restent inconnus. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Le roux prit sa main dans la sienne, c'était le jour de la remise de diplômes :

-On y va Miss Webb, ton premier vrai diplôme moderne. Tu dois être excitée non ?

-Si assez.

Ils partirent donc pour la cérémonie en souriant. Les jeunes vampires ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire après mais ils s'en moquaient, ils voulaient profiter du fait d'avoir leur diplôme. Eleanor voulait savourer le fait que pour la première fois depuis des siècles elle avait enfin pu faire une année scolaire entière.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
